


"I told you not to wait for me"

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Locxa - Freeform, Lotors a prince (natch), Oneshot, Prompt Fic, acxa is the head of his bodyguards, lotacxa, lotcxa, some kinda medieval or fantasy au i think, srsly what even is the ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Acxa would do anything to protect her prince. Whether he likes it or not.





	"I told you not to wait for me"

**Author's Note:**

> I found that there was a distinct lack of any kind of Acxa/Lotor content anywhere, so I decided to start making up the difference.  
> So I'm gonna start trying to write oneshots based on prompts I find on discord, tumblr, and the internet in general.  
> Enjoy.

Lotor stopped writing in the log book on his lap, and looked up.

“You are awake.”

Acxa stirred a bit in her makeshift bed, trying to get a good grip on where they were. She immediately tried to rise. In order to try and work. To take charge. To do  _ something _ . 

A massive wave of nausia and pain robbed Acxa of what little strength she had and sent her falling back onto her bedding. She lay there taking in long steady breaths through clenched teeth.

“Your breathing is even.” Lotor observed from her side. “That’s a good sign. I feared your ribs were bruised or broken.”

Acxa turned her head, slowly to avoid another surge or pain, to see Lotor bent down and leaning over her.

“You are lucky we found you when we did. Any longer and the enemy would have found you first.”

She couldn’t help but shiver at the thought. There was a chance she would have been taken alive but… it was preferable not to dwell on the potential alternatives.

“Where are we now?” She asked instead, closing her eyes in an attempt to focus.

“A cavern of some kind.” Lotor answered. “Zethrid found it while scouting the area. It’s not an  _ ideal  _ place to hide I’ll admit but-”

“Where are the others?”

He paused at the interruption, but slowly gave an answer. 

“Zethrid is currently guarding the main entrance of the cave. Narti and Ezor are patrolling the area. I don’t think the enemy will bother sending a a search party after us. They likely assumed the four of us ran away after your rather dramatic confrontation.” He paused for a moment before his tone changed from detached aloofness to something more severe. “Really, Acxa, I can not think what you were thinking trying to take that squadron on your own. Your usually much more level headed than that.”

"I told you not to wait for me."

Lotor grunted in irritation. “Had I not instructed the others to turn back, you may very well have been captured or worse.”

“Had I not held them off, they would have overtaken us.” Acxa countered, her eyes opening once more to focus on her Prince. “They would have killed you.”

He waved his hand irritably, dismissing the thought. “Despite what my father may have told you, I am fully capable of defending myself.”

“No doubt,” Acxa agreed. She’d seen Prince Lotor fight. There were few amongst their people who could wield a sword as skillfully as he could. “Regardless, it’s still my duty to protect you. Even if it costs me my life.”

Her words did not have a reassuring effect. Instead, Lotor frowned and looked deeply discontented.

“Did my father ask that of you?”

“No.” she said truthfully.

Lotor paused before rephrasing. “Did my mother?”

“No, sir.”

An expression of bewilderment briefly crossed the prince’s brow, before it returned to his usual controlled expression.

“Whatever your reasoning, I would advise against such actions in future. I can not afford to lose the head of my guard so soon after setting out. Its a long journey to Altea, and there’s bound to be more trouble for me before we even reach the border. So no more dramatic heroics is that understood?”

Acxa took a moment before replying, “So far as it is in my power sir.”

The answer did not appear to appease him. 


End file.
